


Day 28: Role Playing

by Venusdoom3



Series: 30 Day Stucky Porn Challenge [28]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Face-Sitting, Hook-Up, I Mean Like LOTS of Kissing, Jesus Christ Guys Can You Keep Your Mouths Off Each Other for Three Seconds, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Never Mind Carry On, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Rimming, Roleplay, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venusdoom3/pseuds/Venusdoom3
Summary: Across the crowded bookstore, James spots his target: a tall, broad-shouldered blond with features cut from granite and, if his close-fitting gray t-shirt is any indication, a body carved from marble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Come pretend to be somebody else with me on [tumblr](http://venusdoom3.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> 1\. ~~Naked cuddles~~  
>  2\. ~~Naked kissing~~  
>  3\. ~~Masturbation~~  
>  4\. ~~Blowjob~~  
>  5\. ~~Clothed getting off~~  
>  6\. ~~First time~~  
>  7\. ~~Half dressed~~  
>  8\. ~~Skype/Facetime sex~~  
>  9\. ~~Against the wall~~  
>  10\. ~~Doggy style~~  
>  11\. ~~Caught/walked in on~~  
>  12\. ~~Fingering~~  
>  13\. ~~Rimming~~  
>  14\. ~~69~~  
>  15\. ~~Sweet and passionate~~  
>  16\. ~~Public sex~~  
>  17\. ~~On the floor~~  
>  18\. ~~Lazy morning sex~~  
>  19\. ~~Outdoors~~  
>  20\. ~~Your own kink~~  
>  21\. ~~Shower sex~~  
>  22\. ~~On the desk~~  
>  23\. ~~Trying a new position~~  
>  24\. ~~Loud sex~~  
>  25\. ~~With Toys~~  
>  26\. ~~Can't make a sound~~  
>  27\. ~~Rough Sex~~  
>  28\. ~~Role playing~~  
>  29\. With food  
> 30\. Whatever pleases you

** Day 28: Role Play **

Across the crowded bookstore, James spots his target: a tall, broad-shouldered blond with features cut from granite and, if his close-fitting gray t-shirt is any indication, a body carved from marble.

 _He's mine_.

James shelves the graphic novel he's been pretending to flip through and ambles through the aisles filled with travel guides and books for dummies and historical tomes and trash fiction, watching the man's blond head, his short hair meticulously spiked in the front, turn left and right as he scans the shelf in front of him, apparently looking for something. When James reaches the aisle where the man stands, running his finger along the spines of the books on the second shelf, he takes a few moments to let his gaze crawl over the man from head to toe.

He's even more handsome close up, with a strong nose, a square jaw, and defined cheekbones. His wide shoulders narrow to a trim waist, and his snug-fitting blue jeans showcase beautifully muscled thighs, a mouthwatering bubble butt, and an impressive bulge beneath his zipper. His biceps are ridiculous, so thick and solid that James can clearly see the vein bulging along the front of his nearer arm.

_I'm gonna eat him alive._

Sidling up to the man, James pretends to peruse the same shelf, catching the man's eye and smiling when they reach for the same book. "Hey," James says, making sure the man sees the way he looks him up and down before meeting his startlingly blue eyes. Christ, those lashes – they're insanely long and much darker than expected, considering his light hair. He really is gorgeous. "What are you looking for?"

The man doesn't miss a beat. "Something long and thick I can really sink my teeth into."

_Oh, shit. It's on._

"I'm James," he murmurs, sliding his finger down the spine of a random book.

"Steve." The man places his hand on an adjacent book, brushing his fingers against James's. His flesh is unexpectedly warm, and James's mind jumps several steps ahead, envisioning pressing his body against that hot, hard flesh… "I saw you watching me."

"Hmm?" James looks at him in surprise.

The man – _Steve_ – smirks, looking sidelong at him. "Thought you were being subtle?"

James grins, shaking his head. "You wanna get out of here?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

They exit the store together, and James hails a cab, opening the door for Steve and climbing in after him. He gives the driver his home address, and Steve shoots another smile at him. Steve's lips are unbelievable: deep pink, perfectly shaped, and deliciously full, especially his plump lower lip. James wants to suck on it. The way Steve's eyes slide over James leaves no room for interpretation of his intentions, and they most definitely match James's.

James knows he looks good. He put effort into his appearance before leaving his apartment this afternoon, looking forward to snaring a sexy thing like Steve for a hot hookup. He showered just before stepping out, so his long, dark brown hair is still damp and wavy. The top half is pulled back into a messy bun, and he's wearing his sure-thing uniform: fitted black band t-shirt – today, Red Hot Chili Peppers – and skinny black jeans with loosely laced black boots and a variety of bracelets. It's a look he's had nothing but success with in the past, and it seems today will be no exception.

As if to confirm this, Steve licks his lips and leans over, murmuring into James's ear, his breath hot and unspeakably erotic: "I want to peel you out of those jeans and suck your cock until you cry."

_Well then._

"Sounds good to me," James replies with a smirk, letting his gaze fall blatantly to Steve's crotch. He is definitely packing, and James can't wait to get his hands – among other things – on every part of this man's divine body.

Fortunately, the ride is short, and James leads Steve into the elevator of his building, chagrined when another passenger joins them just before the doors close. He was hoping to get started right now, but they'll just have to wait until they reach his apartment.

They step off the elevator on James's floor, and he beckons for Steve to follow him. "Nice place," Steve says once James lets them inside and closes the door behind them, and James turns to find Steve looking around, his hands in the pockets of his jeans. James is irrationally jealous of those hands right now.

"Can I get you anything?"

Steve smiles, sticky slow, and levels a gaze at James. "How 'bout a guided tour of your bedroom?"

_Hell. Yes._

"Gladly," James purrs, holding out his hand, and Steve readily takes it, lacing their fingers together as James directs him to the bedroom. He made the bed before he left earlier, even changing the sheets in anticipation of bringing someone home, so the room smells of fresh linen. With the sun on the other side of the building, the lighting in the room is cool and dim but perfectly adequate for a spirited afternoon tryst with a delectable partner whose every square inch James wants to see and touch. "So, do you–"

Steve turns to face him, the look on his face causing James's words to dry up, and rests his hands on James's waist. "I've wanted to taste those lips since the second I saw 'em," he rumbles, his voice low and deep and unbearably sensual, and James tries to conceal the sudden tremor in his knees with moderate success.

"What're you waitin' for?" he asks, challenging, and Steve, with no hesitation, leans in to brush their lips together. James presses into the kiss, his lips parting for Steve, whose tongue delves inside, both gentle and commanding. James is more than happy to let him take control; the man is a fantastic kisser, and James isn't sure his swimming head would allow him to take over at the moment.

"Can we take this horizontal?" Steve asks, breaking for air and nodding toward the bed.

Instead of answering aloud, James hooks his fingers into the waistband of Steve's jeans and pulls him until they reach the edge of the bed, at which point James sits on the edge, toeing off his boots before moving into the center of the bed. He watches with half-lidded eyes as Steve kicks off his sneakers and crawls up the length of James's body, looking both ravenous and good enough to eat. He bends down to continue and then deepen the kiss, licking inside James's mouth and sucking gently on his lips, until James is breathless and clutching Steve's firm biceps. "Jesus Christ," James gasps. "Do you have a degree in that or somethin'?"

Steve chuckles, using the break from kissing to run the flat of his palm down James's chest and stomach and then back up again, this time under James's t-shirt. "Nope," he says, his eyes trailing over the skin he uncovers as his hand moves upward, "it's more of a hobby."

"Mmm, you can practice on me anytime."

_Aw, shit. Too much, too soon, dumbass!_

"I might take you up on that," Steve says, his charming grin widening, showing more of his perfect teeth. "In the meantime, I'd really like to see if you look as good naked as I'm picturing."

"Okay, but we gotta keep this fair," James laughs, forcing Steve to back up as he rises to a sitting position and peels off his t-shirt before lying down again. "Your turn."

Steve gamely pulls his own shirt over his head, and they pause for a long moment, ogling each other. "Fuck," Steve says at last, licking his lips. "You are _incredible_."

_I'm not blushing. I am NOT blushing._

"So are you," James murmurs, trailing both palms up Steve's tight six-pack abs and over his sculpted pecs. "Oh my God."

Steve bends over James again and kisses him, and James wraps his arms around Steve's back and pulls him down, skin to skin, against James's bare torso. Steve manages to work one hand between them to rub small, firm circles along the length of James's stiff dick, and James sighs into his mouth, his hips bucking without his permission into Steve's hand. Steve's deft fingers open the button and zipper on James's jeans and slide inside, pulling back to smirk at him as his fingertips graze James's cock. "Commando, huh?"

"Easy access," James replies with a grin that melts into an eye-rolling expression of lust as Steve's fingers close around his cock.

"Skinny jeans aren't what I'd call easy access." Steve tugs ineffectually at them, then sits up and tries again, succeeding in pulling them halfway down James's hips. "Little help here?"

James stands and strips off his jeans with a dexterity that leaves Steve's mouth hanging open a little. Then again, the reason for his expression might be James standing there, completely naked with his dick rock hard and jutting prettily toward the ceiling.

"Holy hell," Steve mutters, wrapping a hand around the curve of James's ass and pulling him to stand at the edge of the bed between Steve's splayed knees. Looking up the length of James's torso, Steve takes James's cock in his hand and murmurs, "You're fucking _beautiful_ , y'know that?"

_Okay, I might be blushing a little._

Steve doesn't wait for him to answer, ducking his head to lick the tip of James's cock, sighing a little before letting it slide between his full lips. Groaning, James throws his head back, his hair tickling between his shoulder blades, and focuses on nothing but the sensation of Steve sucking his dick, his talented tongue alighting in all the right places. He takes James deeper by far than anyone else he's ever been with, stopping only when his nose touches the flat of James's abdomen, nuzzling against the sparse trail of dark hair leading downward from his bellybutton.

"Jesus fucking _Christ_ ," James moans, opening his eyes to find Steve watching him as he slides his mouth ever so slowly off the length of James, flicking his tongue over the tip again when he pulls back. James faintly remembers Steve's murmured confession in the cab and marvels at how close he actually is to crying from the attention of Steve's incredible mouth.

"I could do this all day," Steve says with a faint smile, "but I _really_ want you to fuck me."

"Hell, yeah." James threads his fingers through the short hair at the nape of Steve's neck and tugs his head back, running a fingertip slowly down his throat and watching Steve's eyes darken. "Get those pants off, huh?"

Steve rises from the bed, and James leans in to nip lightly at his lower lip before climbing onto the bed and settling in against the pillows to watch as Steve unbuttons his jeans and begins pushing them down, then flashes him a wicked grin and turns his back to the bed.

"Oh," James breathes at the sight of Steve's well-muscled back rippling as he moved, pushing his pants down inch by agonizing inch, revealing what was easily the most spectacular ass James had ever seen. "God, you could be a sculpture in a museum."

Steve lets his jeans fall to the floor and turns to face the bed again, and James lets out an involuntary moan; Steve's hand is wrapped around his exceptionally large, exceptionally beautiful cock, and James gives his own a couple of slow strokes as he drinks in the sight of the man he's somehow lucky enough to have in his bedroom right now.

"Come here," James says, holding out a hand to Steve, who takes it and joins him on the bed, pressing his body against James's side and leaning in to claim another kiss, long and deep. When James pulls back, breathless, he sits up and pats the pillows where his head just lay. "On your knees. Face the headboard."

"Ooh, I love a man who takes charge," Steve teases, but he obeys, gripping the headboard for balance and throwing a glance back over his shoulder.

"Now that's a pretty picture." James stares for just a moment before he guides Steve to spread his legs further, lying back down where he was before, but this time with his head between Steve's thighs. "I wanna fuck you with my tongue first," he says in a low voice. "Okay?"

"Are you kidding? _Yes_ ," Steve says, lowering himself when James curls his arms around Steve's thighs and guides him downward. Steve groans a little when James's smooth-shaven chin settles neatly between his taut ass cheeks and his tongue seeks out Steve's hole, his nose brushing against Steve's balls. James grips Steve's legs and devotes his entire being to eating Steve out, alternating hard licks with the flat of his tongue and fevered penetration with the tip, until spit runs down his face and Steve squirms and moans and quivers, his hole soft, wet, and willing. "Fuck," Steve grunts, twitching when James runs his tongue from Steve's ass to his balls, pausing to suck them into his mouth one at a time before shifting position, sitting up high enough to lick Steve's cock like a massive popsicle melting in the sun. "Are you tryin' to kill me?"

"No way." James tugs Steve down into his lap and wraps his arms around Steve's waist. "I do wanna fuck you, though. Are you ready for me?"

"Never been more ready for anything in my life." Steve kisses him, deep and dirty, pulling back with a wet smack and staring at him with wild eyes. "How do you want me?"

_Any fucking way I can have you._

"On your stomach." James reaches to slide open the drawer of his nightstand, rummaging for a condom and a bottle of lube, and when he returns with both, Steve is flat on his stomach, his cheek resting on his folded arms, watching.

"You're so incredibly sexy," Steve murmurs with a little smile, and James bites his lip, torn between fucking this man stupid and kissing him until they both run out of oxygen. Steve makes the decision for him by arching his back and wiggling his delicious ass.

 James sighs, bending down to nip at one round ass cheek, soothing it with a lick and a kiss before crawling up between Steve's spread thighs. "I am _so_ glad I felt like reading today."

Steve chuckles, closing his eyes as James opens the condom packet and rolls the latex down his straining shaft. "Me, too."

James slicks his cock and spreads lube over and just inside Steve's loosened entrance before spreading his ass open with one hand, admiring the quivering, pink ring of muscle as he stroked it with the tip of his cock, making Steve grumble impatiently. "Mmm, such a pretty hole," James croons, smiling at the full-body shiver that ripples through Steve. "Think I'm gonna claim it."

" _Fuck_ , it's yours." Steve's voice is strained, morphing into a groan when James slips the head of his cock past Steve's rim.

"God, that's tight," James hisses, pausing to reel in his self control so he doesn't blow his load after two pumps.

Steve rolls his head from side to side, his shoulders tense. "Want you to fuck me, James," he whispers. "Please, now, I _need_ it."

"Okay, baby. I got ya."

_Whoops._

Gripping Steve's shoulder with one hand and bracing his own weight on the bed with the other, James pushes further into Steve's undulating heat, moving slowly to avoid causing Steve any unnecessary pain, until he bottoms out against Steve's ass. They both moan at that, and James sets a slow, steady, rolling rhythm that has them both breathing heavily within seconds. He's able to keep his orgasm at bay only by closing his eyes and counting backward from one thousand by fives, and by the time he gets to seven hundred, sweat beads at his hairline and trickles down his temples. Steve's back shines with sweat, too, and the way Steve moves beneath him, James surmises the friction Steve's getting from the comforter beneath him is both too much and nowhere near enough.

"Gonna turn you over, okay?" James withdraws from Steve and sits back on his knees as Steve rolls over, and James moans aloud at the sight spread out before him. The front of Steve's hair is damp and mussed, he's flushed from forehead to chest, and his dick is so hard it looks excruciating; the most affecting of all, though, is the look on Steve's face: eyelids heavy, blue eyes dark and glittering, red lips swollen and parted.

"Jesus," James breathes, pitching forward to hover over Steve, running his fingers through his short, damp hair and leaning down to capture his lips yet again. Vaguely, James thinks he could happily spend the rest of the century kissing this man, and probably beyond. In fact, he can't bring himself to stop kissing Steve, so he arranges their limbs without looking, hooks his arm beneath one of Steve's muscular legs, and guides himself inside Steve again.

Steve groans into James's mouth, wrapping his free leg around James's hips and his arms around James's neck, rolling his hips upward to meet James's thrusts halfway. Panting, James continues devouring Steve's mouth until Steve gives a hard jerk beneath him, gasping and reaching between them to stroke his cock for mere seconds before he comes, thrashing and shuddering and crying out as he paints both his chest and James's with his release.

"Ah, shit," James wheezes, his back stiffening, electric heat unspooling at his center. He comes with several harsh snaps of his hips and an impassioned cry: "Fuck, Steve, I love you!"

_I don't care. I DO love him._

Running his fingers through James's tangled hair, Steve presses his lips against James's temple as James settles on top of him, breathing hard, every muscle relaxed and sated. "I love you, too, Buck," Steve whispers, and Bucky smiles against the side of Steve's neck.

"We're definitely doing that again sometime."

Steve chuckles. "We definitely are… stranger."

**

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, making these two use a condom felt SO wrong (yay for super-soldier immunity!), but in the spirit of them getting into their "characters," I had to.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos put filthy, filthy images into my head, which I can then impose on our little meatballs/cinnamon rolls/sex maniacs!


End file.
